


pink cheeks and sweet kisses

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Lucy POV, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: natsu and lucy play the pocky game, and lucy tries not to let herself get flustered.





	pink cheeks and sweet kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of capital letters is INTENTIONAL. All fics written by me in 2017 are like that, so if that puts you off, I'm sorry and you are more than welcome to back out now. 
> 
> (AKA: Please STOP MENTIONING IT, it will NOT change. Thank you.)

                                                     

 

 

‘i still don’t get what the big deal is.’

lucy scoffs, rolls her eyes, because _of course_ natsu, blunt, straightforward natsu wouldn’t be flustered by something like the pocky game.

sometimes she envies that part of him, honestly, especially now, when mira’s watching them with mischief in her eyes and the sweetest, most innocent smile on her lips. (it makes lucy want to run and hide in fear, quite honestly.)

‘no, you wouldn’t, would you,’ she has to say, and really, she’s not bitter at his blasé attitude, but uh, she wishes he would take the hint, for once in his life.

she’s already flustered enough from having played with loke (which she lost) and gray (which she won and even then just barely), but she’d accepted this three-games challenge, and as much as she feels like her face might never stop burning, she hates losing as much as anyone.

(she hates losing to her own feelings and her damn embarrassment even more.)

she takes a deep breath and reaches for another pocky stick.

~

for some reason, she’s a bit more clear-headed, though her hear still races in her chest. maybe it’s because being this up-close to natsu has lost its novelty, maybe it’s because she’s more comfortable with him for all that he’s the only one who can send the butterflies in her stomach aflutter.

she doesn’t know and it doesn’t matter. but it does help.

her cheeks are still pink when she takes biscuit stick between her teeth, her lips closing around the chocolate, and turns to face natsu.

he doesn’t lean over her like gray and loke had, even as the sweet treat gets smaller and smaller. he just takes the bites one at a time, looking focused, and it surprises her. she’d have expected him to just chomp it all off in his typical gluttonous style and run off, laughing.

before she knows it, there’s only a bite left between them, and they’re at a stand-still, staring at each other.

there’s a long moment of silence, and it feels like everybody around them is holding their breaths.

and then, there’s a spark in natsu’s eyes, something like a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and, nope, lucy’s not letting him win.

there’s a collective gasp in the guildhall as they both move in to take the last bite, but otherwise, the silence stretches around them, and lucy can almost forget that she’s having her first kiss in front of all her friends.

natsu is the first to pull away, and lucy opens her eyes (and when did she close them?) to see an odd look cross his face for a split second.

she tries not to read too much into it, and she tries not to let her embarrassment get the better of her. she’s not a child, she can handle one measly kiss.

she finishes chewing the pocky stick in her mouth, and after she swallows it, she lets a tiny smirk fall upon her lips.

‘i win!’ she says, before anyone can call it otherwise, and natsu instantly looks indignant.

‘no, you didn’t! if anyone won, it’s me!

lucy giggles, and tilts her head to the side. ‘nope,’ she says with a toothy grin, ‘you’re the one who pulled away first, just now,’ and oh, she can’t believe she has the guts to be so bold right now, but she loves it, seeing the crestfallen look on his face, ‘so, it’s my win.’

with that, she turns around, takes another pocky stick, and makes her way to the hall’s great doors, leaving natsu, and everyone else around, speechless.

~

the moment she gets home, she almost smothers herself with her pillow, embarrassment and giddiness overwhelming her.


End file.
